


Play Date

by softiejace



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Parent Phan, Pre-smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil need a night off parenthood duties, so they leave their baby son with Phil’s mum and make reservations at a nice restaurant. Only things don’t really go to plan…</p><p>Title from the eponymous song by Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Who needs dinner when I can have you?” Dan murmurs, head cocked to the side, glancing up at Phil from beneath his lashes.  
> “That such a sentence should come from your mouth,” Phil huffs in amusement, still keeping a fair distance between their bodies.  
> “More than that shall _come_ from my mouth,” Dan smirks, and Phil gasps.  
>  _“Dan.”_  
>  He chuckles, watching intently as Phil exhales heavily, then bows his head until their foreheads touch.  
> They stare into each other’s eyes for a bit, basking in the simple fact that they’re able to. No child is going to start crying in the background and disrupt the moment, no child is going to walk in on them doing something he shouldn’t see.  
> They’re alone. And fuck, if they aren’t going to make the most of it.

“Y’know-,” Phil says mid yawn and stretched halfway across the table. “Y’know what we need?”  
Dan doesn’t respond, face hanging so low above his mug of coffee he’s inhaling it rather than drinking.  
It’s seven in the morning and neither of them have slept for more than three hours. There was a time when three hours of sleep would have been fine with them. There was also a time when getting up at seven would have been intolerable - at least for Dan - but those times have passed, and though neither of them says it, they are both immensely thankful for this short while of peace and quiet that only the early morning grants them.  
Phil tries again, this time lifting his face off his arms. “Dan, you know what we need?“  
The other man makes a grumbling noise, not looking up. His hair is a mess of tangled brown curls and his lids are so heavy Phil can barely make out his eyes.  
“We need a day off,” he declares.  
There are two bowls of cereal on the table in front of them that Phil has managed to pour in his overtired state. He’s forgotten milk and spoons, which proves handy now as Dan extends one hand and shows a bunch of dry cereal into his mouth.  
Phil listens to the crunch, crunch of his teeth, then his inevitable cough as he swallows too many shreddies at a time.  
“You think?,” Dan replies finally, lifting his mug with a shaking hand to take a careful sip.  
His brown eyes blink at Phil, small and blood-shot.  
Phil drapes one arm across the high-chair next to him to be able to interlace their fingers, cracking the first tiny smile of the day as Dan’s wedding band presses cold against his skin.  
For a while neither of them says anything else, as Dan sips his coffee in silence and Phil is content for the moment playing with his fingers, his head resting on the table again.  
He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until said fingers weave through his hair and tickle him awake.  
A mewling noise slips off his tongue and he frowns, hearing Dan giggle softly. It takes the greatest effort to crack his eyes open again and he yawns so wide he can feel his jaw click unpleasantly.  
“Did you hear what I said?,” Dan asks, seeming slightly more awake now that he’s had his daily dose of caffeine. “I think you’re right. We do need a day off. And a night, for that matter. We haven’t slept through in a week.“  
Phil smiles up at him, feeling giddy at the mere idea, until doubts and a sense of guilt seep into his mind. “Are you sure we can do that, though? Just leave him with somebody? Wouldn’t he get -“  
Dan interrupts him before he can start to obsess. “Phil, he’ll be fine. He’s been without us before, remember?“  
“You mean when we were sent on a BBC thing late at night and he was supposed to stay with my mum until the next day but you got so anxious we drove all the way up north afterwards and picked him up at 4 in the morning?“  
Dan blushes and looks down, fiddling with his cuticles. “Yeah, well, he was only a baby then. Now he’s a toddler and we know better.“  
Phil catches his hand and pulls it away, up to his mouth so he can kiss Dan’s maltreated fingernails as a silent ‘don’t do that’.  
“Let’s call my mum later?,” he suggests. “She’s been meaning to visit us in a while; we could have her over for dinner tomorrow and let her take Charlie home. Then we can take off Friday and go up north on the weekend. I haven’t seen my dad in a bit anyway.“  
Dan closes his eyes and sighs happily as Phil’s lips move to the back of his hand, pressing a soft kiss there.  
“Sounds like a plan. We should probably give her a fair warning though…“

-

“Sounds to me like he’s moving on to his defiant phase now,” Phil’s mum says on the phone. “You boys better prepare yourself for some mean temper tantrums.“  
Dan’s slouched on the sofa, forming a new crease on their fairly new piece of furniture. He’d brushed off Phil’s attempts at critique with the argument that he needed to break it in.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. The paediatrician said so, too. The terrible twos and all.“  
“Oh, Phil was bad with those. I don’t quite know how I survived.“  
Dan bites back a grin, watching Phil stack lego towers on the lounge floor, looking quite a bit more enthusiastic about the building exercise than their small son who’s sat next to him. “Was he? I can hardly see that.“  
„Yeah, he’s playing Mr Innocent now. You’d better watch him with Charlie though, I have a feeling he might turn out just as idulgent as his dad used to be. It’s no good for a child to be spoiled.“  
Phil looks up questioningly when he feels Dan’s eyes on him. Dan puts him off with a wave of his hand, but Phil pushes out his lower lip and reaches out one hand for the phone.  
Dan chuckles. „Speaking of two-year olds – your _thirty-two year old_ is pouting at me because he wants to talk to you“  
She laughs. Dan can hear her clanking with pots. „Ah, that sounds like him. Well, then, Dan. It’s been nice chatting with you! I suppose I’ll sort out the details with him?“  
„Yeah, alright. See you soon!“ Dan straightens his back, stiffling a moan as he hears it crack, and gets off the couch to hand the receiver to his husband.  
„Hey, mum!“ Phil’s face lights up immediately as it always does when he’s talking to his family. Not like Dan’s jealous, because he knows he’s part of that.  
And someone else is as well, for nearly two years now.  
„Hey, duck“, he says softly, crouching down next to the infant. „You’re building a nice house, yeah?“  
Charlie looks up at him, dark blue eyes wide and honest. „Daddy build house.“  
In front of him, Phil has constructed a small tower of blocks. Dan smiles, settling down cross-legged. „Yes, daddy was building one just now, you’re right. But let’s bet you and I can build an even better one, huh? One just like the one we live in?“  
As Phil reclines on the sofa, Dan picks up a yellow brick and holds it out to Charlie. „What colour’s this one?“

-

It’s the morning after dinner with Phil’s mum and Phil is a nervous wreck.  
„And you’re sure you’ve got everything you need? Nappies, toys, his blanket -“  
He reaches out to check the baby bag for the third time, but his mother stops him.  
“Philip, I’m not an old woman, I promise you I haven’t forgotten anything. Besides, Martyn’s left some of Sophia’s things, including a potty that Charlie can use.“  
“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to make sure.“  
She reaches out to pat his cheek. “Since when have you become the over-anxious one? Wasn’t it Dan last time who rang me out of bed in the wee hours?“  
“Hey, I’ve improved since!“ Dan emerges from the nursery down the hall with a warmly dressed Charlie in his arms.  
Mrs Lester’s face lights up like a christmas tree at the sight. “Aww, look at you, little man! All dressed up! The neighbours are going to be so jealous, Mrs Hudson’s granddaughter isn’t half as charming as you are.“  
Dan laughs, tugging on the jacket his son’s wearing. “I know, right? Phil found it online. It’s got a duck’s bill on the hood and a tail and everything.“  
“Me ducky“, Charlie voices confidently, causing Dan to press a kiss to the side of his face.  
“Yes, you’re a little duckling, aren’t you, sweetheart?,” he coos, smoothing down Charlie’s feathery locks of ginger hair.  
Two years ago, Dan would have cringed at words like these, but now look at me, he thinks, gone all mushy and soft. And he’s not even ashamed of it. If it’s true that fatherhood changes people, it’s certainly brought out the best in him and Phil, and they wouldn’t have it any other way, even if lately Charlie has cost them their good night’s sleep more often than not.  
The boy calls for his granny, and Dan passes him on to her after one last kiss to his cheek.  
Phil observes with a smile how his mother greets the two-year-old, lifting him up and joggling him softly until he giggles.  
Dan’s arm snakes around his waist, chin coming to rest on his shoulder; a touch that reassures him without words, ‘don’t worry, it’ll be fine.’  
“I’ll best be off then,” Mrs Lester says, the baby bag slung over her shoulder and Charlie stood next to her contently holding on to her hand. “Before traffic gets too crazy. You boys enjoy yourselves, yeah?“  
She eyes them with a smile playing in the corner of her mouth. Phil goes red in the face, about to say something when Dan bursts out, “Oh, right! The baby seat!“, and runs off again to fetch it.

-

At five in the afternoon, Dan stumbles out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel. Phil’s playing Muse in his bedroom while getting dressed. He’s banned Dan from the room as if this was their wedding all over again.  
It’s good though, it makes Dan feel giddy and even more excited for the night. They’ve reserved a table at a nice place in London they haven’t been to in a while. Living on the outskirts, they rarely visit central London now except for the BBC.  
But tonight they will, and considering the traffic they should leave in about half an hour if they want to be on time, Dan realizes with a glance at his phone.  
He dries himself off and puts on his clothes – a semi-formal black suit and a white dress shirt, because how long has it been since they’ve had a proper date? Just as he’s done straightening his hair with extra care, Phil calls for him from the hall.  
He’s leaning against the wall next to the door, checking his phone as Dan walks up to him.  
And fuck, this is one of those moments Dan wants to pat his own shoulder for getting this gorgeous man to marry him.  
Phil’s wearing a slim grey suit and the azure blue shirt Dan got him for his last birthday that matches his eyes perfectly. His hair is pushed back casually into a quiff, there’s a subtle waft of his cologne in the air, and Dan wants to _eat him up_.  
“Good, you’re ready.” Phil’s eyes dance over Dan’s frame and he smiles before looking back down on his phone. “Shall we go then? I was thinking we could take a walk along the Thames before, since the restaurant’s right there. You know, work up a bit of an appetite and all that”, he rambles on, taking no note of Dan’s change of mood.  
“Oh, I’ve already got quite an appetite, to be honest,” Dan remarks and Phil finally looks up, picking up on his suggestive undertone.  
Dan meets his stare, smirking although his heart is beating slightly too fast. Saundering towards him with his hands pushed into his pockets, he allows his eyes to wander as well. “God, you’re a feast for the eyes, aren’t you,” he says in a low voice once he comes to stand in front of Phil, watching with satisfaction how Phil’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard.  
“Dan…”  
Dan ignores him, reaching out to smooth the collar of his suit jacket, then grabs his tie to pull him close. Phil’s breath hitches, his eye lids fluttering closed, and Dan can’t lie, he definitely enjoys the little whine his husband gives when he draws out the moment before the kiss.  
“I’ve always wanted to do that”, Dan admits, tugging softly again on Phil’s tie to emphasize his words, before Phil lets out a moan and takes the initiative, leaning in to crash his mouth against Dan’s.  
Dan flicks his tongue against Phil’s bottom lip, then takes it between his teeth, and Phil’s hands capture his face. When he tips his head to deepen the kiss, Dan wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him flush against his body.  
Phil groans, attempting to pull back, which only causes Dan’s mouth to leave his and press tiny kisses to the underside of his jaw instead.  
“Dan – we’re going to – be late,” he manages to croak out.  
“Oh, screw the walk to the restaurant, Phil, don’t pretend you hadn’t got this in mind when you said we needed a night off,” Dan mutters against the soft spot beneath Phil’s ear, making him shiver.  
He sucks a patch of skin into his mouth, biting into it softly, and Phil’s hands slip to his shoulders, fingers digging into his suit jacket. “Don’t l-leave marks,” he warns him, head leant against the wall to allow Dan better access nonetheless.  
Dan moves to nibble on his earlobe, causing Phil to whimper softly. He kisses his way down Phil’s neck, fingers fiddling with the upmost button of his shirt. When he manages to pop it open, he pulls Phil’s shirt to the side so he can latch his lips onto the joint between Phil’s shoulder and neck.  
Phil whines, running his hands down Dan’s arms in search for something to hold on to. As Dan pulls back to admire the purple mark he’s created, conveniently hidden beneath Phil’s shirt, Phil pushes him against the door.  
“We should really leave,” he says, palms pressed flat against the door to both sides of Dan’s head, “if we want to make it on time.”  
His cheeks are flushed, his hair is starting to come loose and his lips are red and swollen.  
“Who needs dinner when I can have you?,” Dan murmurs, head cocked to the side, glancing up at Phil from beneath his lashes.  
“That such a sentence should come from your mouth,” Phil huffs in amusement, still keeping a fair distance between their bodies.  
“More than that shall _come_ from my mouth,” Dan smirks and Phil gasps.  
_“Dan.”_  
He chuckles, watching intently as Phil exhales heavily, then bows his head until their foreheads touch.  
They stare into each other’s eyes for a bit, basking in the simple fact that they’re able to. No child is going to start crying in the background and disrupt the moment, no child is going to walk in on them doing something he shouldn’t see.  
They’re alone. And fuck, if they aren’t going to make the most of it.  
The next kiss is soft and slow, composed of Dan’s arms around Phil’s neck and Phil’s smile against his lips.  
“Love you,” Phil sighs as Dan winds a strand of hair around his finger and tugs on it. As a reply, Dan pushes his thigh between Phil’s legs and breaks the kiss so he can whisper into his ear. “Say that again.”  
A moan tumbles off Phil’s tongue. “D-dan – love y-”  
Dan doesn’t let him finish, pulling his fingers out of Phil’s hair and snatching his wrists in his hands in one quick movement. He sucks Phil’s bottom lip into his mouth, revelling in the way Phil thrusts his hips against him eagerly. Interlocking their fingers, he lets go of Phil’s lip.  
“Want to take this to the bedroom?”

-

It’s dark and quiet when Dan comes to.  
He feels so warm and relaxed it takes him a bit to orientate. He stretches, then flinches as he becomes aware of the soreness in his lower back.  
Steady, gentle breaths to his right.  
He turns, moving closer to the source of the breaths and the source of body heat, trying to recollect his memory.

_Hot breath against his neck._  
“You smell like cinnamon and apples.”  
“New shower gel.”  
A flick of tongue, a sharp inhale.  
“Hmm… I like it.”  
Soft giggles, muffled by skin. 

Oh, right. There was that. Well, that might explain why his ass hurts.  
Dan almost laughs at himself. Between their demanding jobs and their even more demanding two-year-old, they’ve gone without sex for so long he’s nearly forgotten what it feels like to wake up afterwards.  
But god, was it worth the pain. He closes his eyes again, revelling in the memory.

_The sound of skin slapping against skin. Forgotten words whispered into his ear. Phil’s hands holding on to his shoulders too hard, not hard enough. The feeling of heat pooling in his stomach, legs wrapped tightly around Phil. Breathy moans, high-pitched begging, fingernails scratching flushed skin. The final thrust, the touch of Phil’s hand that sends him over the edge. And then bliss – Phil curling up next to him – panting breath, a kiss to his cheek –_

He blinks as someone yawns and shifts next to him.  
Right, Phil.  
_He looks so lovely with his hair ruffled and no clothes on_ , Dan thinks, _and I’m the only one who gets to see him like this._ A smug smile spreading over his face, he reaches out to wrap one arm around his husband.  
Phil reacts by snuggling up to him, face pressed into Dan’s shoulder.  
“Hi,” he mutters, voice soft and slurred.  
Dan chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Hi, love. Sleep well?”  
“Hmm…”  
He’s ready to happily settle back in and drift off again when one thought rises from the back of his mind, claiming his attention.  
“Oh, shit.”  
At first he wants to slap himself, but then he just throws his head back and laughs, because fuck it, this was worth it.  
Phil looks up at him, his wide, puzzled eyes replicating the expression on Dan’s face. “Dan?”  
It takes him a few minutes to stop laughing. “Phil,” he chokes out, breaking off into a hiccup. Tears are sliding down his cheeks, and Phil reaches out automatically to wipe them away.  
“What? What is it, Dan? You’re scaring me”  
Dan bites his bottom lip to force the laughter to subside, cradling Phil’s face in his hands. “Phil, we had _dinner reservations_ ,” he says finally, like it’s the funniest thing in the world.  
But actually, the funniest thing must be Phil’s face as realization hits him.  
“No,” he says slowly.  
“Yes,” Dan replies, still chuckling.  
_“No,”_ Phil repeats, sitting up and reaching across Dan. “Give me my phone. What time is it?”  
Dan finds it on the bedside table and unlocks it, promptly beginning to laugh again. Phil pries the phone away from his hands.  
His eyes grow even wider. It’s hilarious.  
“Fuck!” he exclaims, throwing the sheets off. “Why won’t you stop laughing? Dan, we’ve got to get dressed, maybe if we hurry we can still make it!”  
“Phil, I’m moderately sure they’ve given our table to someone else by now,” Dan says, watching Phil climb out of bed to put on his boxers.  
“Why? It’s not seven yet, I mean we’ll probably be a bit late but we can call in and -”  
Dan shakes his head, sitting up as well. “Phil – Phil, wait. Phil!”  
“What?!” Phil cries out, exasperated and half-dressed. He’s got his underwear on backwards.  
“It’s half past six _in the morning_ , not at night!”

-

“Stop laughing already!”  
Phil hits him across the head with his pillow.  
Dan rolls over on to his back, still choking back laughter. “You have to admit it’s funny!”  
“It’s not! I really wanted to go there, Dan!” He looks genuinely upset.  
Dan raises one eyebrow. “Are you saying you would have rather gone to this restaurant than have sex with me?”  
Phil looks at him uncertainly for a moment. “Yes?”  
Dan huffs and turns away from him. “I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that.”  
He’s mostly faking, but it serves to finally get Phil’s mind off their missed reservation.  
His arms snake around Dan’s waist from behind, lips brushing his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy the night, though.”  
Dan grins, pushing his bum out to earn a gasp from Phil. “Yeah, I had the feeling you were enjoying yourself quite a bit there, just like your mum told us to.”  
“Shut up,” Phil says, pulling back one hand to pinch him, albeit gently.  
They settle into silence again, curled up comfortably until Dan mutters, “There’s one disadvantage though. I’m fucking starved.”  
Phil groans in agreement. “Pizza would be amazing right now.”  
Dan giggles. “It’s seven in the morning. I’m pretty sure they don’t deliver before noon.”  
“I think we still have some in the freezer,” Phil murmurs sleepily into his neck.  
“Are you serious?” Dan frees himself from Phil’s embrace and sits up, pushing back the duvet. “Then why exactly are we still in bed? Come on, move! It’s time for breakfast!”  
Ignoring Phil’s protest, he strolls to the door, swaying his hips as he’s aware of Phil’s eyes following him.  
“Don’t you wanna put some clothes on?” Phil asks, the corners of his mouth curled upwards.  
“Why?”, Dan replies, eyebrows raised. “Charlie’s not here. Or does it bother you?”  
They look at each other for a moment.  
Then Phil grins.  
“Go preheat the oven, I’ll be right there.”


End file.
